Volverte a ver
by Yami Maeda
Summary: Mi nombre el Ciel Phantomhive, jefe de la familia Phantomhive, tengo 20 años y el tiempo ha pasado y con ello mi boda con mi prima y prometida Elizabeth, sin embargo no lo deseo, y mas cuando al fin pude Volverte a Ver. Primer Fic, mal Summary. Advertencia CielxOc y SebastianxOc
1. Conociendo a Akise Rossett

Hola a todos *-* este es mi primer fic de kuroshitsuji originalmente dedicado a una amiga muy especial para mí, subirlo me pone más nerviosa que cuando estoy en examen xD ¿Por qué? Simple, miedo a que les desagrade y me critiquen duramente u.u por eso siempre agradezco los buenos comentarios C:  
Bien, sin retrasarlos más, empecemos con el Fic: "Volverte a ver"

* * *

Una ráfaga de luz entraba en una habitación, pero no cualquier habitación, era la del Conde Ciel Phantomhive quien se había convertido en un apuesto y cotizado hombre de 20 años por cumplir, y con ello, contraer matrimonio con su prometida y prima, realmente no lo deseaba, no la amaba y mucho menos quería pasar el resto de su vida atado a una persona tan insoportable como ella, Elizabeth no había cambiado en lo absoluto, aunque físicamente se había convertido en una mujer, aunque sus pechos no habían crecido mucho y continuaba vistiendo infantilmente a pesar de tener 21 años. Era algo desagradable para el conde, tener a una mujer que no sabía vestir apropiadamente a su edad, además de sus infantiles comportamientos continuos, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte lejos de donde pudiera encontrarlo.

-Joven amo, es hora de que despierte, tiene una carta que debe leer urgentemente-decía el apuesto mayordomo abriendo brusca e intencionalmente las cortinas provocando que el joven se cubriera con las sabanas ante tal acto-

-¡Odio que me despiertes así!-dijo ciel molestándose por el fuerte brillo que había dado en su pálido rostro-

- Debería aprender a despertar más temprano si no quiere que lo despierte así -respondió tranquilamente intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona-

-tsk… ¡Cállate y dame esa maldita carta!-dijo levantándose dejando ver lo mucho que había crecido, casi alcanzando a su alto y atractivo mayordomo-

-Tome bochan-dijo entregándole la carta mientras se disponía a servir el desayuno aun sonriendo-

Ciel tranquilamente empezó a leer la carta, era un caso especial que la Reina especialmente se le había encargado a él, era encontrar a un joven:

_Mi querido Perro Guardián:  
Mi salud decae rápidamente por los años, por ello necesito que encuentres a una persona, un joven, Akise Rossett es su nombre de 18 años de edad, hijo de la familia más poderosa de toda Europa e Inglaterra, este caballero será mi sucesor debido a su fortaleza y gran habilidad como líder, aunque intente localizarlo mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, ha desaparecido misteriosamente pero algunos sirvientes de su antigua mansión me han informado que reside en Londres con un bajo perfil, hospedado en algún hotel con otro nombre, sin embargo no ha podido cambiar su apariencia, junto a esta carta esta una foto, espero tu informe. No he encontrado a mejor persona que usted, debido a que es el mejor resolviendo casos y confió plenamente en su discreción.  
Desde ya mis agradecimientos._

_Su majestad, La reina Victoria._

-No puedo creer que su majestad haga tanto alboroto por encontrar a un niño-decía suspirando pesadamente sacando la foto, en la que se apreciaba a un apuesto joven de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos de un tono lavanda-celeste, piel pálida como la parcelada bien cuidada y delicada por lo que se veía, vestía como un príncipe y su cuerpo era el de un adolecente cotizado, a pesar de eso se veía muy femenino al parecer del conde- si no fuera por su cuerpo pensaría que es mujer…-decía mirando la fotografía- una mujer bastante hermosa…que lastima-dijo tomando el té ya preparado-

-Pero recuerde que es hombre, ¿Es que el joven amo se ha enamorado de un hombre?- soltando una risa burlona-

Ciel quien tomaba su te tranquilamente se atraganto con él al escuchar tales palabras de su mayordomo.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!-decía ruborizado- Es solo que sus ojos me recuerdan a una persona que vi cuando era muy niño…-dijo calmándose y observando los ojos del joven- esos ojos… ¿Por qué he soñado con ella sin saber su nombre?-seguidamente guardo la carta- será mejor que empiece lo más pronto posible para terminar rápidamente…

* * *

**************Por las calles de Londres**************

-Realmente Londres es un lugar muy bonito-decía una persona quien la cubría una capa negra y por ella no se distinguía su sexo, solo se veían unos cuantos mechones rubios y una sonrisa de lado- Me alegra la tranquilidad-dijo caminando hacia una tienda de peluches, justamente las de la compañía Phantomhive quedándose viendo a un conejo azul con un parche en el ojo- Es muy bonito-dijo sonriendo- tan peculiar y poco común-soltó una pequeña risa aquel desconocido-

-Usted realmente tiene unos gustos algo extraños-dijo sonriendo una hermosa mujer típico de las mujeres demonio, de cabellos anaranjados hasta la cintura que cubrían el lado derecho de su ojo, el único ojo que se apreciaba era de un tono carmesí y unas pestañas largas y negras, tu piel era color porcelana, delicada y fina, vestía un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas con un escote considerable dejando ver sus senos grandes y un corsé negro que remarcaba sus delicadas y sensuales curvas, una cadena de oro incrustada con un diamante rojo en medio, tacones negros de punta hasta los tobillos, y unos cuantos brazaletes en sus delicadas manos sobre unos guantes blancos y un abanico en mano. Su maquillaje era discreto, un leve rubor en las mejillas y labios pintados de un tono carmesí.-

-Dirás únicos-respondió defendiéndose- Quiero ese, me es adorable-con la sonrisa aun en su rostro entrando a la tienda y saliendo con el peluche- Quisiera quedarme aquí por siempre, pero sé que me encontrarían en cualquier segundo, seguramente ya mando a alguno de sus sirvientes a buscarme…a pesar de decirle que me dejara en paz, sigue insistiendo-mostrando una mueca de desagrado- pero a ti te llevare conmigo y serás mi preferido-dijo abrazando el peluche y metiéndolo cuidadosamente dentro de una cajita en la que entraba a la perfección-

-Realmente le gusta ese peluche, ¿Hay alguna razón escondida?-decía y seguidamente sujetaba la cajita-

-Hay una persona, quien la última vez supe que usaba parche-decía sonriendo levemente- pero ni siquiera su nombre

-¿Le gusta?-respondía sonriendo-

-¡Que cosas dices Yami! ¡Es…es porque mi hermana me conto de él!-haciendo un pequeño berrinche- Mejor vamos, es la última vuelta antes de volver a mi habitación-decía empezando a caminar tranquilamente-

-Como usted diga-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras seguía a su acompañante-

* * *

*****En otra parte de Londres*****

-Bien, empecemos… ¿Tienes el reporte que te pedí de la vida de ese joven?-dijo ciel mirando a su mayordomo-

-Así es joven amo, pero es algo confuso-respondió Sebastian-

-¿Cómo que confuso?-mirándolo confusamente-

-Su familia efectivamente era la más poderosa de toda Europa, sin embargo sufrieron un ataque donde toda su familia fue brutalmente asesinada y torturada, él y su hermanita menor fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, aunque su hermana figura como desaparecida, y el muerto, hasta que reapareció hace unos 2 años, La familia Rossett resguardaba celosamente a sus dos herederos, por lo cual nadie sabía cómo eran en realidad ambos niños, se lo reconoció como Akise Rossett debido al enorme parecido a Lady Rossett, y también que poseía en sus manos el anillo de su padre, y el collar de su madre-seguidamente sacando una fotografía- esta es una foto de su hermana menor, aunque en esta tiene unos 5 años de edad. Las fotos de ella son las únicas que se tienen a color, la del resto de su familia son en blanco y negro-decía entregándole una foto de una niña bastante adorable de cabellos rubios atados en dos coletas bajas con ligeros risos, ojos lavanda-celeste idénticos a los de Akise, vestía un vestido blanco con detalles victorianos y sostenía en sus manos un conejito blanco, era un pequeño angelito, sin duda alguna, y podía ser el mismo Akise en su versión femenina-

-¡Dame esa foto!-dijo arrebatándole la foto de la pequeña niña de las manos dejando al pobre mayordomo desconcertado- Eres tu…-dijo acariciando la foto- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Su nombre es Akemi Rossett- sonriendo- al parecer le agrada mucho, o es que ¿Ya la había visto?

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño de 10 años, estaba de paseo en un día nevado, cuando vi un collar de oro, lo recogí y seguí mi camino, cuando escuche a alguien llorar, un ángel lloraba, esa fue mi impresión, me acerque y le pregunte: "¿Por qué lloras?" y ella me respondió que se había perdido porque un collar muy preciado para ella, uno que su madre le había regalado, justamente había encontrado un collar…le pregunte si era ese, en cuanto lo vio se puso muy alegre, si era, se lo devolví y enseguida recibí un abrazo de parte suya…quería que durara para toda la eternidad, pero su madre justamente la buscaba, ella me dio un adiós con un beso tan cálido, tan inocente, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras la veía irse y yo regresar con mis deberes-relataba mientras recordaba- la segunda y última vez hasta ahora, fue cuando tenía 15 años, iba caminando solo por las calles de Londres, y unos cabellos rubios pasaron por mi lado, olían a rosas, sin duda se había vuelto más hermosa, su rostro era fino y delicado, su cuerpo era el de una princesa…esa niña se había convertido en una hermosa chica, una vez más la vi alejarse, sin poder retenerla, aunque esos ojos volvieron a cruzarse una vez más conmigo…-al terminar guardo la foto-

-Puede que su hermano tenga información acerca de ella, tal vez la esconde de todos para que no le hagan daño-acoto mirando con una sonrisa burlona pensando en su mente "Se nota que siente interés por esa dama pero ¿Qué hará con la señorita Elizabeth? Su boda se acerca aunque quiera evitarla"-

-Ahora mis deseos de encontrarlo son más grandes…permanecerá unos días en la mansión mientras logro ganarme su confianza y que me diga si sabe de ella-empezando a caminar-

-¿Qué hará con su prometida bochan?-comento Sebastian siguiéndolo-

-Pensare en eso luego, retrase mi boda 2 años, puedo retrasarla más-decía mientras pensaba la forma en la que encontraría a Akise y por tal distracción choco contra una persona que iba igual de distraído que el- Disculpe, no veía por donde iba…

-No se preocupe, iba igualmente-el desconocido alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el conde quedando en profundo shock- perdóneme debo irme…-dijo cubriéndose aún más el rostro con la capa que llevaba sin darse cuenta que unos rebeldes cabellos salían de ella-

-*Ese color de cabello* Espere un momento-se dispuso a retener al desconocido sujetándolo de la mano evitando su escape-

-*No es posible… ¡Me reconoció! Debo pensar en una excusa por irme*-pensaba volteando la mirada-

-¿Tu eres…?-intentando completar su frase le quito la capucha que cubría su rostro-

-Así es, soy Akise Rossett-dijo zafándose y volteando a verlo acomodando su cabello pasando su mano por el provocando que algunas jóvenes damas suspiraran al verlo- ¿Me conoce?-decía sonriendo de lado intentando actuar lo más naturalmente su nerviosismo-

-Por supuesto-respondió sonriente, no podía decirle que su majestad lo había enviado por el, estaba seguro de que escaparía, debía usar algo mas- Lo he estado buscando, mi nombre es Earl Ciel Phantomhive

-¿Se podría saber por qué? ¿Es usted enviado de la Reina? Si es así dígale que mi respuesta es la misma que le dieron mis sirvientes, y de no ser así ¿Para qué me busca?-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad-

-Yo lo buscaba porque quería saber de su hermana menor-decía ocultando a lo que fue mandado, aunque no era una total mentira, en parte lo buscaba por ello-

-¿Mi hermana?-decía un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera a buscarla, ¿Qué es lo el que quería con Akemi?- ¿Qué quiere usted con mi querida princesa?-dijo algo celoso, típico, siempre había sido celoso de Akemi-

-Hace mucho tiempo, se le había perdido algo que aún conservo-dijo sacando un conejo blanco- cuando la conocí de niña, abrazaba este peluche mucho y se veía que lo quería-

-¡Shiro!-dijo con una ilusión en sus ojos sujetando al conejo-

Ciel se quedó extrañado ante tal acción, empezando a dudar un poco de él.

-Este peluche se lo regale cuando era niña, ella solía tenerle miedo a la soledad y más aún cuando habían tormentas-dijo viendo el peluche- lo llamo Shiro porque significa "nieve" y era lo que más le gustaba, dijo que algún día le podría ese nombre a su primer hijo-reía un poco- Le gustara volver a verlo

-¿Primer hijo?-murmuro ciel, sin querer imaginándose junto a ella y un pequeño niño en brazos- Espere, usted… ¿Sabe su paradero?-volviendo a la realidad

-Algo así-dijo con una sonrisa- ella me manda cartas diciéndome como esta, lo que le está pasando, y sus sentimientos-decía riendo leve- Ella soñaba con tener una familia al ser mayor, un príncipe azul, como toda niña, pero esos sueños se van desvaneciendo con el tiempo…-melancólicamente- discúlpeme, dije algo que no debía-poniéndose un poco serio-

-¿Podríamos hablar de eso en otro lugar?-dijo Ciel buscando que dijera que se hospedaba en un hotel y así invitarlo a su mansión-

-Por supuesto, pero no podría invitarlo a mi mansión ya que esta en arreglo por lo que me quedo en un hotel-dijo con cierta pesadez-

-Podría quedarse en mi mansión en lo que arreglan la suya, sería un honor-dijo sonriendo, había caído en su trampa, ahora solo faltaba que aceptara y ganarse su confianza-

-Se lo agradecería mucho, pero no quisiera ser una molestia-

-No piense eso, usted en verdad me agrada, y quisiera que fuéramos buenos amigos-dijo sonriendo levemente pasando la mano por la espalda de Akise obligándolo a caminar- Sebastian, prepara la habitación para Akise- ordenándole a su mayordomo- Él es mi mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis

-Como usted ordene, My lord-dijo sonriendo haciendo una reverencia- Un honor conocerlo, Lord Akise Rossett

-Un gusto Sebastian-respondió cortésmente-¿No le molestara que traiga a mi sirvienta Conde Phantomhive?-

-En lo absoluto, todo por su comodidad -

-Yami, por favor prepara mis cosas-dijo y justamente apareció la joven que lo acompañaba- Ella es mi sirvienta y tutora en estos momentos-dijo señalando a Yami- Maeda Yami, es realmente muy eficaz- sonriendo levemente mirándola-

-Muchas Gracias por tal alago-respondió sonriendo levemente y quedando en un leve shock al ver a Sebastian-

Ambos sirvientes se miraron de pies a cabeza, queriendo que ello no fuera un sueño, no pensaban verse después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Se conocen?-dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes-

-Es una larga historia, que solo puedo contar hasta cierta parte, puesto que la siguiente la sabe solo la hermosa mujer frente mío - mirando a yami conteniendo sus impulsos de abrazarla-

-Una historia que duele recordar, y tampoco quiero hacerlo, pensé hace mucho tiempo en dejar atrás…pero que me ha atrapado nuevamente- retrocediendo un poco-

Akise se liberó del aguare de Ciel y fue enseguida hacia ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yami, susurrándole unas palabras que no alcanzaron a oír ni el conde ni el mayordomo, pero que tranquilizaron a la pobre sirvienta y causaron una mueca de molestia por parte del apuesto mayordomo.

-Ve tranquila, nos veremos en la mansión phantomhive - dedicándole una sonrisa-

-Como usted ordene -sonriendo tranquilamente Yami-

-Me iré con el Conde Phantomhive, te veo en 5 minutos- caminando junto a Ciel despidiéndose de ella con la mano-

-Por lo que veo usted es muy amable con su sirvienta-

-Es porque me ayudo a encontrar a mi dulce hermana, la única familia que me queda-bajando la mirada-

-Al menos usted tiene a su hermana, todos en mi familia murieron en aquel incendio…me gustaría tener su suerte-fríamente-

-Perdóneme por haber mencionado esto, dígame…pero usted ¿Qué quiere con mi hermana?-

-Quisiera verla una vez más, últimamente he soñado con ella y también quiero entregarle su peluche-

-Ten por seguro que lo harás -decía riendo un poco- Pero eso sí, soy hermano celoso y te partiría en dos si te le insinuaras-sonriendo-

-Que gracioso-respondió riendo igualmente- es una muy buena broma

-No era broma-dijo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro-

-He…he-dijo poniéndose algo nervioso ¡Él era hombre! Era obvio que no pretendía solo eso, pero ahora debía tener cuidado-

* * *

*********En la Mansión Phantomhive*********

-¡Vaya! Su mansión es muy agradable, el tipo de decoración que tanto le gustaban a mi hermanita-dijo Akise mirando la mansión phantomhive-

-¿Enserio? Me alegro mucho, ojala y ella pudiera venir algún día-acoto, eso era lo que quería, verla-

-Tenlo por seguro-respondió-

Todo estaba tranquilo mientras entraban dentro de la mansión, hasta que unos ruidos se hicieron oír, eran sin duda sus 3 sirvientes, sus 3 inútiles sirvientes, que sin duda ya había hecho otro desastre. Los tres se pusieron a los pies de ciel arrodillándose.

-¡Por favor joven amo perdónenos! ¡No le diga a Sebastian!- al unísono llorando cómicamente-

Ciel quería que en ese momento lo tragara la tierra, ese comportamiento frente a alguien tan importante, serian severamente castigados luego por causar esa mala impresión, sin embargo pudo oír una risa mirando hacia quien había sido su autor.

-Realmente fue muy gracioso-decía conteniendo un poco la risa- que servidumbre tan divertida, la mía es realmente demasiado perfecta, es divertido ver algo así

-Joven amo… ¿Quién es el joven?-decía Mey-rin viendo al joven sonrojándose un poco-

-Él es su realeza, Akise Rossett, se quedara con nosotros un tiempo, asique por favor, compórtense-dijo recalcando la última parte-

-Se está pareciendo a Sebastian-dijo finnian susurrándole a Bard-

-Igual de mandón que el-devolviéndole el susurro-

-¿Quién es mandón?-decía Sebastian detrás de ellos con una sonrisa tétrica-

-Ah pues, un tipo que nos siempre nos anda mando y regañándonos, es muy gruñón asique ni te le acerques porque de que te jode la vida, te la jode-decía Bard de espaldas tranquilamente mientras finnian intentaba hacerle señas para que se callara-

-Asique, así hablar de mi Baldroy -decía sujetando ahora a un chibi bard entre sus manos-

-Lo siento, Sebastian-rogando por su vida- Perdóname (TT^TT)

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti y el desastre que causaron asique, quédense quietos-dijo- disculpe por tal comportamiento-hizo una reverencia- no volverá a suceder, me retiro-llevándose al trio-

-Debe ser divertido todos los días- sujetando su estómago que ya empezaba a dolerle de la risa-

-No cuando es todos los días-suspiraba- permíteme llevarte a tu habitación-sujetando la mano de Akise subiendo por las escaleras y llegando hacia el cuarto de huéspedes- aquí es, cualquier cosa que necesite solo debe llamar y mi habitación esta justamente alado de la suya-explicándole- lo dejo para que se acomode mientras me ocupo de unos asuntos, estaré en mi oficina-retirándose-

-*En verdad es demasiado bueno, estoy seguro de que quiere verte Akemi…y cuando lo consiga me entregara ante su majestad, ¿Es que cree que no sé qué es el Perro Guardián de la Reina? Debes conocer a tus amigos, y aún más a tus enemigos…*-replico en su mente- Si piensas que me usaran gratis estas equivocado Conde Phantomhive- entrando a su habitación cerrándola-…¿Dónde estoy?- mirando la habitación mientras sus ojos tomaban un color un poco más lavanda que celeste- Yami…¿Qué sucedió?-viendo a su sirvienta mirando dos vestidos-

-Sencillo, volvió a tomar su cuerpo, realmente…debería romper el contrato con ese Ángel para que su cuerpo sea solo de usted-suspirando-

-Para empezar, dime… ¿Dónde me encuentro?-

-Usted se encuentra en la Mansión Phantomhive, donde el jefe de la familia es Ciel Phantomhive, Perro Guardián de la Reina-

-¡Pero si de ese tipo de personas debo alejarme! No quiero que Victoria me encuentre…-sujetando su cabeza- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-cerrando los ojos intentando meditar su situación- Estando aquí, debo cuidarme mucho…pero ya que estoy en este problema, tendré que ser una pieza por el momento…-al finalizar sus ojos tomaron un tono más celeste- Ahora… ¿Me dirás que sucedió entre tú y Sebastian?

-Lo are, pero no por ahora…es algo que no deseo contar pero tendré que hacerlo…el pasado que pensé haber dejado atrás me ha encontrado, y junto a ello el recuerdo del dolor más grande que sufrí-con un nudo en la garganta-

-Dímelo cuando te sientas mejor, no quiero que te dañes-abrazándola-

- ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Sabe que soy un ser impuro, y me llevare su alma en cuanto finalice el contrato-aferrándose a el-

-Porque fue por ti, recupere mi razón de vivir, la única razón que me queda aunque sea por un tiempo…-poniéndole una mano en el hombro- aunque seas un demonio, sigues siendo una mujer, tan frágil Yami querida-sonriendo leve- Si te da miedo, mantente junto a mi

Así lo are, gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí-sonriendo-

Mucho mejor…pero ahora, debo cambiarme-suspirando- tengo mucho sueño…ha sido un día pesado

-Enseguida su alteza-empezando a desabrochar lentamente la camisa del joven-

-Espera-sujetándole la mano- apaga las luces antes, alguien podría espiar…

Las luces se apagaron, dejando la escena en negro.

* * *

Hola *-* Bueno, notas finales del autor c:

¿Qué sucede con Akise? ¿Qué tipo de pasado tienen Yami y Sebastian? ¿Podre tener algún review? x'D ¿Por qué me fui del tema?

Bien, yo lo dejare por ahora hasta aquí C: ustedes deciden si quieren que continúe o no, su opinión siempre es respetada, al igual que respeta el fic y autora.

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios.

Hasta pronto~


	2. Yami y Akise ¡¿Que rayos sucede aquí!

Chan Chan Chan….He aquí yo de nuevo :3 con la continuación, fui muy feliz cuando recibí mi primer review por parte de **Nefilim77, **agradezco mucho su comentario me dio mucho ánimo :'D y me hizo muy feliz saber que le gustara, me dio inspiración para seguir owó y aquí, segundo capítulo damas y caballeros que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic:

**********Yami y Akise ¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?!*********

Anteriormente…

- ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Sabe que soy un ser impuro, y me llevare su alma en cuanto finalice el contrato-aferrándose a el-

-Porque fue por ti, recupere mi razón de vivir, la única razón que me queda aunque sea por un tiempo…-poniéndole una mano en el hombro- aunque seas un demonio, sigues siendo una mujer, tan frágil Yami querida-sonriendo leve- Si te da miedo, mantente junto a mi

Así lo are, gracias por preocuparse tanto por mí-sonriendo-

Mucho mejor…pero ahora, debo cambiarme-suspirando- tengo mucho sueño…ha sido un día pesado

-Enseguida su alteza-empezando a desabrochar lentamente la camisa del joven-

-Espera-sujetándole la mano- apaga las luces antes, alguien podría espiar…

Las luces se apagaron, dejando la escena en negro.

Y entre ellas se escuchó un murmuro por parte de Akise: "Duerme conmigo".

Los días pasaban tranquilamente, y el Conde Phantomhive noto desde el primer instante la gentileza de Akise hacia su sirvienta, se preguntaba el porqué de esa amabilidad, no se lo explicaba y las conclusiones a las que llegaba no eran del todo santas por lo cual se proporcionaba una cachetada por pensar tales cosas. Pero por primera vez, la curiosidad lo atrapo profundamente, debía averiguar, asique empezó su investigación espiando primeramente sus conversaciones, ¿Qué tipo de curiosidad le había dado como para rebajarlo a hacer tales cosas? No sabía, pero prefería espiar una vez a permanecer más con la duda y esos pensamientos sobre su mente.

**********En la habitación de Ciel***********

-Sebastian, ¿En dónde se encuentra Akise ahora?-

-En su habitación, leyendo un libro muy entretenidamente-respondió su atento mayordomo-

-Iré a verlo, que NADIE nos interrumpa-saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la de Akise quedando frente a la puerta- Akise puedo en…-no completo su frase debido a los sonidos que provenían de dentro de la habitación, ¿Era su imaginación que lo traicionaba por la edad o una broma pesada por parte de su mayordomo?-

***Dentro de la habitación***

-Yami…estas tardando mucho-hablando con cierta dificultad-

-Por favor sea paciente…es muy grande para su corta edad-de igual forma-

-¡Hazlo rápido! Alguien podría escucharnos…A-además no es lugar para esto…Ah!...es realmente vergonzoso…-

-Si usted se mueve tanto no podre finalizar…es difícil que entre-

Ciel se puso más pálido de lo normal, ¿Era por eso que Akise era tan amable con Yami? Y notaba que Sebastian sentía un interés por esa sirvienta, como en el desayuno, en el jardín, dentro de la cocina, si se llegaba a enterar de que ellos dos… ¡No! Era imposible, pero para asegurarse debía entrar, aun en la peor situación, no debía perder la compostura, asique golpeo suevamente la puerta volviendo a preguntar si podía entrar.

-Akise, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Ciel? ¡Claro! Pasa-

La perilla de la puerta dio una media vuelta, abriéndose así la puerta, dejando sorprendido y confundido al Conde Phantomhive. Se veía a Akise completamente normal, sentado en una silla con un libro en mano bebiendo una taza de té y junto a el su sirvienta, la habitación impecable. ¿Estaban jugando con su mente?

-¿Me buscabas por algo en particular?-sonriendo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el-

-Eh…por supuesto-¿Cómo decirle que lo estaba espiando? Imposible, tendría que buscar otra excusa- Quería saber si usted planea salir hoy-aliviado al encontrar algo que le sirviera- para que así pueda acompañarlo

-¿Hoy? ¡Claro que sí! No puedo perderme un solo día -levantándose con una sonrisa- Pero tendré que cubrirme-seguidamente paso a su armario sacando la misma capa con la que se había cubierto en su primer encuentro con Ciel- Puede que algunos inútiles como Scotland Yard, aun con esa estupidez, puedan reconocer mi rostro, seguramente la Reina los envió, y será perjudicial para usted si llegaran a entregarme y mucho más si me ven junto a ti-cubriendo su rostro-

-Tú…sabias que era el Perro Guardián de la Reina, pero aun así aceptaste venir conmigo ¿Por qué?-

-Simple, no sería divertido, en esta partida… ¿Qué sentido tiene jugarla si no hay un poco de diversión? Sería igual a cuando mi victoria estaba asegurada-sonriendo de lado- Además… ¿Somos aliados cierto?

-Así es-sonriendo de igual manera, si, ahora eran aliados, pero tal vez llegara a llamarlo cuñado- eres muy diferente a todas las personas que he conocido…-

-Causo ese tipo de sensación en las personas-riendo un poco al oírse a sí mismo- ¿No te gustaría un día lejos del puesto de "El Conde Ciel Phantomhive, Perro Guardián de la Reina"?

-Hace mucho tiempo lo he deseado, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga?-

-Déjame ver…-acercándose quedando demasiado cerca cambiando sus ojos a un tono intermedio de lavanda-celeste- Deberás ponerte una capa al igual que yo, será muy divertido –sonriendo- ¿Nunca te has disfrazado de alguien más?

-No…-recordando que cuando era niño, tubo la obligación y desgracia de vestirse de mujer ¡Ni muerto volvía a hacerlo!- Prefiero la capa

-Como tu decidas-poniéndole una capa idéntica a la suya, solo que en un tono azul oscuro, casi negro- cubre muy bien tu rostro, recuerda que por unos cabellos tú me descubriste-suspirando cubriendo el rostro del Phantomhive, intentando mantener su tranquilidad-

-¿Estas nervioso?-mirando al principio con desconcierto y luego con una sonrisa-

¡Claro que no!*¿Qué sucede? Pierdo rápidamente el control…*-dándose la vuelta y tocando sus mejillas ardiendo- *Lo mejor será cambiar de puesto, Para que El Rey no se vea en peligro, tengo que hacer un enroque, ya es tiempo* Mejor salgamos-respondió mas tranquilamente-

Ambos jóvenes pasaron la tarde juntos, riendo, disfrutando y haciendo las cosas que como nobles no podían hacer, esa maldita compostura, pero ya que nadie sabía quiénes eran, podían hacer lo que quisiesen, como jugar en los prados, rodando en las colinas que fue idea de Akise, Ciel quiso nadar dentro de una pequeña laguna, sin embargo Akise se negó excusando que no sabía nadar lo que extraño un poco al joven Conde y más al notar que sus ojos eran más lavanda que celeste. Después de todo un día lleno de diversión regresaron a casa exhaustos, lo que querían era recostarse y tomar una buena siesta, pero antes de que Ciel se retirara a su habitación, Akise lo detuvo mostrándose un poco serio, aunque sus ojos se mostraban diferentes de cerca, más celeste que lavanda-

-Ciel…necesito pedirte un favor-sujetándolo del brazo-

-Dime lo que necesites, ¿Sucedió algo malo?-mostrándose ligeramente preocupado-

-Mañana…tendré que irme-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Por qué? Pensé que tu mansión tardaría más en arreglarse para su estadía…-un poco decepcionado-

-No es eso, por favor déjame terminar…Mañana tendré que ir justamente a supervisar que todo esté en orden, pero ese mismo día, mi querida hermana llegara a Londres y no poder estar para cuidarla y mucho menos asegurarle una excelente estadía…Tu eres la persona en quien más confió desde que llegue a este lugar, por eso, quería pedirte por favor que la cuidaran en lo que yo estoy fuera, perdóname si abuso de tu amabilidad y en el caso de que te niegues estará bien, no quisiera molestarte, podría quedarse con alguien más que conozco…-

Esto… ¿Era un sueño o lo decía en verdad? Dejaría a su hermana, con él, solos… ¡Por supuesto que aceptaba! Imposible que la dejara ir a donde alguien más.

-No te preocupes Akise-respondiéndole- Akemi será muy bien recibida, sería un honor tenerla aquí-sonriendo levemente intentando ocultar su emoción-

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! Ella viene en camino y estará aquí mañana por la noche, yo saldré por la mañana, si algo sucede solo debes llamarme-dándole un numero comportándose como todo un padre preocupado por su hija-

-Tenlo por seguro, ve tranquilo, y descansa para mañana-

-En verdad lo agradezco-abriendo la puerta de su habitación- descansa -metiéndose-

-Igualmente-caminando hacia su habitación- la mejor opción sería una habitación junto a la mía -quitándose la capa seguidamente recostándose en su cama dejando salir un pequeño suspiro- Hoy fue un gran día…estoy algo agotado-cerrando poco a poco los ojos empezando a soñar.

A medida que el conde se quedaba dormido unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, en la primera veía a Akise y la segunda a Akemi, ambos dándole su mano ¿Por qué lo hacían? Se preguntaba dentro, no podía sujetar ninguna, no sabía cuál y porque debía decidir, la más obvia era Akemi, pero ¿Qué sucedería con Akise? En lo que pensaba porque camino ir, ambos se alejaban cada vez más, corrió para alcanzarlos, pero no pudo, se alejaron demasiado, solo podía verlos desde lejos mientras escuchaba las voces de ambos decir: "¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano?" ¡¿Qué clase de sueño era ese?!-corrió sin rumbo alguno intentando encontrarlos…hasta que los encontró, pero en ese momento deseaba no hacerlo, Akise estaba junto a Akemi, tenían las manos unidas, seguidamente se unieron en un abrazo, no uno de hermanos, si no como el de una pareja, lo que enfureció al conde y más aún al verlos unir sus labios ¡Eso no lo hacían los hermanos! Aunque no era algo que estuviera fuera de lo que se podía hacer, intento separarlos pero solo se desvanecieron. Volvieron a aparecer nuevamente pero ahora estaban separados, Akise por un lado siendo arrastrado por La Reina y seguidamente junto a una chica parecida a yami, solo que de la misma edad que el abrazados cariñosamente. Akemi por otro lado estaba junto a un chico rubio el cual no se distinguían sus ojos, igualmente abrazados y con un anillo de boda cada uno…Sin duda esto no era un sueño, era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Volteo para ver atrás pero deseo no hacerlo, veía nuevamente a Akise y Akemi juntos, solo que junto a ellos había un niño ¡¿Qué rayos significaba esto?! ¡Despierta Ciel, Despierta maldita sea!

-Despierte joven amo, ya es hora, debe despedirse del su majestad Akise-moviéndolo-

Ciel lo primero que vio y escucho fue a su mayordomo, por primera vez se alegró de verlo.

-Sebastian… ¡Te dije que no me despertaras así!-molestándose un poco mientras se levantaba de su cama caminando fuera de la habitación- ¡Quiero mi té en cuanto regrese!-refiriéndose a su mayordomo mientras baja las escaleras aun en pijama-

Lo primero que vio fue a Akise abrazando al peluche de conejo llamado Shiro, estaba hablando con su sirvienta, al parecer dándole indicaciones, no iban a estar complemente solos lo que causo decepción en Ciel, pero al menos la tendría un día para él.

-¿Ya te vas?-dijo Ciel quedando atrás de Akise-

-Así es quería…-no completo su frase pues al darse vuelta vio a Ciel en pijama, y uno no muy bien abrochado lo que provoco con sonrojo- ¡Abróchate bien eso! Espero y que mi hermana no te vea así-acto seguido dio vuelta su cabeza rápidamente-

Ciel no pudo evitar solar una risa ante tal reacción, se abrocho apropiadamente la camisa de su pijama y puso una mano en el hombro de Akise.

-Suerte con tu viaje, niño-sonrió de lado-

La palabra niño, resonaba en la cabeza del Rossett causando cierto enojo.

-¡No soy un niño!-molestándose, pero en su rostro se veía claramente el berrinche de un niño pequeño- ¡Si soy un niño tú ya estas viejo! –contraataco defendiéndose-

-Eso no es lo que dicen todas las damas-riendo ante su reacción-

-…-hizo silencio un momento, en ese momento quería comérselo como a un postre, pero su venganza seria dulce, un plan se hizo presente en su mente, pagaría haberle dicho que era un niño, la venganza, un plato que se come frio- Todas menos mi hermana-sonriendo al ver la molestia en el rostro de el- Ella piensa que yo soy el hombre más apuesto-sonriendo victoriosamente-

-…-no podía dejarse llevar por los impulsos, tenía que pensar en cómo devolverle el ataque- Seguramente no me ha visto ahora, o es que no puede ver bien-una sonrisa retadora se hizo presente-

-Si claro, ni en tus sueños-sonriendo de igualmente-

-Ni en los tuyos-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-¿Cuánto quieres apostar?-

-No es tiempo para sus discusiones de triángulo amoroso, por favor-superaron pesadamente tanto sirvienta como mayordomo-

-¡¿Cuál triángulo amoroso?! –Gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes-

-Su majestad debe irse o llegara TARDE-sonrió tranquilamente yami-

-¿T-tarde? –esa palabra resonó en su cabeza, odiaba los retrasos- Bueno Ciel, te encargo a mi hermana, dale esto cuando la veas-dándole una cajita- cuídate mucho y mueres si le haces algo-despidiéndose rápida y nerviosamente- intentare regresar lo más pronto posible-sonriendo nerviosamente dándole la mano- Nos vemos

-…-Ciel le dio su mano dudando un poco por el sueño que tubo- Lo mismo digo-ya más confiado-

-Bien, es hora de retirarme-entregándole el peluche- recuerda dárselo-sonrió y subió al carruaje no sin antes despedirse nuevamente con la mano hasta que la puerta se cerró y el carruaje desapareció lentamente ante la lejanía-

-Bien, ahora debo arreglar el cuarto para mi princesa-murmuro yami pensando en una buena bienvenida-

-Por eso no te preocupes, hay una habitación *junto a la mía* ya lista para ella-hablo tranquilamente ciel dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto-

-*Ahora…debo tener más cuidado aun de que no descubra la verdad*-pensaba tranquilamente hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos-

-¿En qué piensas tanto? Y si tanto aprecias a tu amo ¿Por qué razón no fuiste con él?-Sebastian estaba a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Yami, causando un ligero rubor en el rostro de la maid-

-M-mi deber es obedecer las órdenes de mi amo, y fueron cuidar de ella-retrocediendo un poco mirando hacia otro lado- fue usted quien me enseño que la palabra de mi amo es ante todo órdenes estrictas que deben llevarse a cabo-retrocediendo un poco disponiéndose a correr lejos de el-

-Así es-sujetando la mano de Yami dándose cuenta claramente de que quería escapar de el- Pero…no me explico ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? Te dije que jamás te haría daño, te lo prometí cuando eras solo una pequeña demonio…-sujetándole ambas manos

-¡Sin embargo me daño de la forma más baja posible! –Intentando reprimir unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir- ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? ¡Esa carta le decía todo lo que sentía, el odio y asco profundo que siento ahora por usted!-forcejeando inútilmente ante la fuerza del mayordomo- ¡¿Por qué no me suelta si mis palabras le duelen?!

-Porque te necesito-abrazándola fuertemente pero cuidando de no dañarla- En el momento que me dejaste, ese momento, es el que más odio….y créeme cuando digo que quisiera retroceder el tiempo para que eso jamás hubiera pasado, así seguirías junto a mí, Mi querida gatita…siempre junto a mí, haciendo que cada día sea el mejor…Mi querida Yami-

-La Yami que usted recuerda murió, esa no soy yo-ocultando su rostro conteniendo aún más las lágrimas- Usted mato a esa Yami, junto a su amante… ¿Lo recuerda? –sonriendo- era tan frágil e inocente…creía en que usted nunca me lastimaría, que me quería, y jamás me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quisiese…que equivocada estaba-empujándolo limpiando las lágrimas que recorrían su delicado rostro- Ahora sé que usted es un demonio igual que todos, tan parecidos a los humanos… ¿Ahora que tengo este cuerpo me necesita cierto? Ahora que opaque el cuerpo de sus amantes, sobretodo ella-sujetando su cabeza retrocediendo- ¡No volveré a dejar que me use nunca más! –dándose la vuelta alejándose de el- Porque mataste el amor y admiración que alguna vez sentí-desapareciendo en la oscuridad-

***************En otra parte*****************

En otra parte, se veía una mansión, en lugar de mansión parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas, en el cual una chica podría ser la princesa de él. Dentro de tan hermosa mansión, se encontraba alguien sentado de espalda en una habitación, y en ella estaba Akise.

-¿Cómo fue que perdí el control?-decía el desconocido con una sensual voz masculina- ¿Es que te estas enamorando de el?

-¡Por supuesto que no!...creo-mirando al piso con un leve sonrojo- No sé lo que siento, en primer lugar no debiste obligarme a estar en esa mansión…el me agrada demasiado y es algo que no puede pasar…tengo un compromiso con alguien más ¡¿Por qué ahora yo debo ser la pieza?!-dijo Akise-

-Simple, necesitamos tiempo para poder reunir información sobre Victoria, y así poder vivir finalmente juntos y felices, como una familia…y ese compromiso no tendrá más validez-dijo el joven desconocido acercándose a Akise seguidamente sujetándole el rostro obligando a ver a unos ojos verde en el lado derecho y azul en el otro- Todo estará bien-acercándose lentamente hacia el rostro de Akise-

-…-recordando a Ciel- No…-desviando su rostro- no quiero ser una pieza, volveré a ser quien juega-retrocediendo-

-Sabes que jamás te dañaría, pero soy muy celoso-sacando una espada- suelta tu cabello…-

-¡No lo are!-enojándose sacando igualmente una espada- seré quien soy…-apuntando su espada al joven desconocido quien ahora se podía ver su blanco cabello, combinando atractivamente con esos hermosos ojos junto a un cuerpo perfecto-

-Me parece bien…descubrir la verdad de una vez…pero al menos espera unos días, hazlo por el-sonriendo acercándose y abrazando a Akise-

-Solo por el…-bajando su espada-

En las sombras de ambos se veían abrazados, mientras que la mano del joven desconocido se acercaba al cabello de akise que era recorrido por la mano del joven haciéndose cada vez más largo-…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bien Finalizando Capitulo =u= Me siento Feliz de que muchas personas lean este fic, se les agradece mucho, y más aún si dejan un review, los comentarios serán respondidos a partir del próximo capítulo y una vez más quiero agradecerle a **Nefilim77** por su comentario :'D Ahora las preguntas owó

¿Quién es el joven desconocido? ¿Por qué Yami le tiene tanto odio y rencor a Sebastian? ¿Qué hizo el para merecerse eso? ¿Qué hará Ciel ante la llegada de Akemi? ¿Elizabeth intervendrá?

En el siguiente capítulo te mostrare un nuevo dulce sueño…

Capitulo siguiente: Pasando un día junto a Akemi

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
